


His View

by lornrocks



Category: Alice (2009)
Genre: F/M, Het, Romance, Syfy, lookingglass
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-25
Updated: 2013-06-25
Packaged: 2017-12-16 03:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/857422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lornrocks/pseuds/lornrocks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What I like to imagine Hatter did after Alice left Wonderland.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His View

When Hatter watched Alice get pushed through the looking glass, he immediately felt a huge loss. Jack must have noticed, because he went to stand by him.

"She never looked at me like that, you know," he says, casually.

Hatter says nothing.

Jack continues.

"Don't miss your chance. Go after her now, or you'll never see her again."

Hatter opens his mouth to say something, but closes it. He turns, looks at the looking glass, and then starts to run. He jumps into the glass and feels himself tumble downward into Alice's world.

When he lands, he lands with a soft 'oomph'. Looking around, he realizes he doesn't see Alice anywhere. Frowning, he looks down and can just barely make out the silhouette of a slender body, laying very still on the ground.

"Alice!" he cries.

Nothing.

Panicking, he stands up, runs outside of the building, and spots some construction workers milling about.

"You've got to help! There's a girl stuck down there, and I think she's hurt!" he says to the nearest one.

Within five minutes a rescue party is formed and Alice is saved. But she doesn't wake up.

Hatter holds her hand until the paramedics take her away in the ambulance. Sighing, he decides he'd better find some clothes to better fit in while he waits.

After finding some clothes he finds he can deal with, he manages to find the hospital where Alice is held at. They won't let him see her, but he manages to see her mom outside, and he tells her that he was the one who found Alice. They agree to arrange a visit once Alice is better.

So when Hatter -no, David- gets to Alice's apartment, and gets to hold her in his arms again, he realizes this is exactly where he wants to be. He kisses her and decides he never wants to let her go, ever.

No matter how disapproving her mother is.

David would cross oceans for Alice. He would fight a million jabberwocks for her. But most of all, he would give up everything he has to be with her in her world.

Since words cannot describe even remotely what he's thinking, David simply pulls away and whispers,

_"I missed you."_

**Author's Note:**

> Written forever ago for LJ.


End file.
